


EPISODE FOUR: "I Knew There Was Something Weird About Her"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: <3, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 4, F/F, Gen, It's a fun time, let's get this holiday bread ladies, ouija boards babey!!!!!!!!!!, respect brianna!!!!!!!, skam season 2, the cabin ep babey, there's drama ladies, they talk about food, your body needs potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: Four Hours Away





	1. CLIP ONE: "Four Hours Away"

**MONDAY, APRIL 15TH, 17:02**

 

_“Grace Kelly” by MIKA_ plays over shots of beautiful trees and beaches, all of which we have never seen before.

 

The camera pans down to a town by the sea, showing a sign for “Exeter” as it does.

 

It cuts to a large caravan site, and pans to the pathway leading to it, where the GIRL SQUAD are walking towards the entrance, all with bags.

 

The songs stops as LIZ starts to speak.

 

LIZ  
Guys, are we sure this is a good idea?

 

BRIANNA  
It’s an Easter break holiday, chill.

 

LIZ  
We’re four hours away from home! And we don’t know anyone here, what if someone gets hurt? Or we get lost?

 

SANDY  
Liz, we’ll be fine. Just try and relax. We’ll need it in the coming months.

 

ESTHER  
You sound like a horoscope.

 

LIZ  
Guys--

 

RORI  
It’s just my granny’s caravan. What’s the worst that can happen?

 

They arrive at the entrance for the caravan site and stop, all of them looking confused.

 

There’s a teenage boy, around their age, standing in front of them, smiling awkwardly.

 

BOY  
The caravan is ready for you.

 

There’s a long, awkward pause, as the GIRL SQUAD stare at him.

 

RORI  
Do you work here or…?

 

The BOY nods quickly.

 

BOY  
Just a warning, the electricity has been messed up for the past week, so… Watch out for that.

 

The GIRL SQUAD all nod awkwardly.

 

SANDY  
Thanks.

 

The BOY nods.

 

The GIRLS all look at each other, and quickly walk past the BOY, into the site.

 

BOY [O.S.]  
My name is Erik!

 

The GIRLS keep walking, none of them looking back.

 

LIZ  
[whispers] Holy fuck, he’s creepy.

 

SANDY  
Yeah!

 

RORI  
He’s just trying to help out, come on.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but did you  _ hear  _ him?

 

ESTHER  
Just because people are different outside of East Sussex doesn’t mean that he’s creepy. He probably just has anxiety or something.

 

LIZ  
It’s rude to make assumption about people, you know.

 

ESTHER looks LIZ up and down and laughs, walking on a bit faster, the rest of the girls catching up with her.

 

BRIANNA stops and walks back a bit.

 

She looks behind herself at ERIK, who’s been staring at the GIRL SQUAD the entire time, creepy music beginning to play.

 

She shivers.

 

She turns and runs back up to the rest of the GIRL SQUAD, leaving the camera to focus on ERIK, who doesn’t look away.


	2. CLIP TWO: "She's Totally Scared"

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 17TH, 20:06**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, CARAVAN

 

LIZ sits on one end of the sofa, reading Pride and Prejudice, as RORI rests her head on BRIANNA’s lap, BRIANNA stroking her hair, as ESTHER watches SANDY look through the shelves on the walls.

 

RORI  
And so he was like “Rori, can’t you just leave me alone?” And I was like “Why? Do you like someone else?” And he was like “It’s because I’m not into you that way, sorry.” Which is just… It’s so confusing, you know? I mean, he said he was, how could he just change his mind like that?

 

BRIANNA  
I don’t know… Hey, maybe we can go out on Friday night and help you get over him!

 

RORI  
Why would I want to do that?

 

BRIANNA  
Literally last week you said you were over him.

 

RORI  
I don't know. I mean, it's-- It's just so confusing, you know? Like, I'll look at him and think he looks nice, but like, do I want to be with him? I don't know. Guys are so confusing.

 

BRIANNA sighs and SANDY picks a white mask off of one of the shelves.

 

SANDY  
Holy fuck, this is so creepy.

 

She holds it up to her face.

 

SANDY  
Why does your granny have this, Rori?

 

RORI  
She’s a weird lady. Weird, but, you know, nice.

 

SANDY takes the mask off and looks at it.

 

SANDY  
Speaking of weird, this is the spit of Erik.

 

The GIRL SQUAD all laugh a little, as SANDY puts the mask back.

 

ESTHER  
Hey, maybe you can hook up with Erik? Make sure he’s not “so weird”.

 

RORI pretends to throw up, laughing.

 

RORI  
I’ll check Insta, just to… see my options.

 

RORI sits up, fixing her hair, as she gets her phone out, BRIANNA awkwardly looking around herself as LIZ watches.

 

BRIANNA makes eye contact with LIZ. LIZ looks back down at her book.

 

RORI  
Hey, look at this art James posted.

 

RORI holds her phone up so everyone can see it and ESTHER rolls her eyes.

 

ESTHER  
Do we have to talk about guys the entire time?

 

LIZ bookmarks her page and looks up at the rest of the girls.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Can’t we do like…

 

RORI  
“Like”?

 

LIZ  
Holiday stuff, or something. I don’t know.

 

None of the girls respond and LIZ looks around the room, trying to find something to continue the conversation with.

 

LIZ  
Games?

 

RORI  
Me and my granny used to always play Trivial Pursuit?

 

SANDY  
God, not Trivial Pursuit.

 

RORI stands up.

 

RORI  
I’ll look, I know where everything is.

 

SANDY takes RORI’s seat between BRIANNA and LIZ, and there is an awkward pause.

 

LIZ focuses on the crucifix necklace hanging around BRIANNA’s neck.

 

LIZ  
Hey Brianna?

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah?

 

LIZ  
Do you have to wear that all of the time? Is it, like, an Irish thing?

 

BRIANNA furrows her brow at LIZ, and LIZ gestures vaguely at her necklace, as ESTHER and SANDY watch in fear and anticipation.

 

BRIANNA  
No, it’s a Catholic thing. Well, Irish, Catholic, same boat. Why do you ask? Does it make you uncomfortable?

 

LIZ  
No, of course not. It’s just… Well, Catholicism’s quite stupid, isn’t it? Like, it’s so old-fashioned and sexist, you have to believe in this mystical force that makes zero sense, it’s just so weird, and the way they force you to--

 

BRIANNA  
No one asked for your opinion.

 

LIZ stutters for a few seconds.

 

LIZ  
Well, um, no one--

 

RORI [O.S.]  
Guys, look what I found!

 

RORI walks back into the room, holding an Ouija board.

 

SANDY  
Is that an _actual_ Ouija board?

 

RORI  
Yeah!

 

SANDY  
So, we can _legit_ contact spirits and stuff? That is so cool!

 

LIZ  
You _actually_ believe in that stuff?

 

SANDY looks down, nervously laughing, not answering.

 

RORI  
Come on, guys! You can ask them literally anything!

 

ESTHER  
I think it sounds fun.

 

RORI smiles, nodding at ESTHER, as BRIANNA stands up.

 

BRIANNA  
I’m gonna go to bed.

 

RORI  
What, why?

 

LIZ  
Don’t tell me you’re superstitious.

 

BRIANNA  
Good night.

 

BRIANNA exits the room, as the rest of the GIRL SQUAD all look at each other, LIZ starting to laugh.

 

LIZ  
She’s totally scared.

 

RORI sits down in BRIANNA’s seat and puts the board on the coffee table in front of her.

 

RORI  
Let’s play!

 

The scene cuts ahead in time, and we see the four girls all sitting closely near the Ouija board - in order of SANDY, LIZ, RORI, ESTHER.

 

They all have one finger on the planchette and sit in awkward silence.

 

SANDY  
Um, I’ll go first.

 

There’s another short pause.

 

SANDY  
Does the… Um, does the spirit who’s… here, I guess, know if… If Sophie still has feelings for me?

 

ESTHER  
What?

 

SANDY avoids looking at her. 

 

There’s a long pause, as nothing happens.

 

ESTHER  
Well, nothing’s happening, so…

 

The planchette begins to move across the board.

 

ESTHER  
Rori, are you doing that?

 

RORI  
No, swear to God.

 

The girls sit in silence as the planchette moves all the way across the board to “YES”.

 

SANDY  
Shit.

 

ESTHER  
Why? Don’t you want her to like you?

 

SANDY  
No, Es, I don’t. ‘Cause if she likes me, then our friendship’s gonna be weird. You should’ve seen her at James’s party on Friday. She looked pretty jealous.

 

ESTHER  
Well, I didn’t see her.

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

RORI  
Liz! It’s your turn next!

 

LIZ  
Um, okay… Dear Mr Spirit… Or Miss Spirit or whatever, don't want to assume your gender. Why doesn’t Brianna want to use the Ouija board?

 

The planchette moves slowly around the board, selecting seven letters.

 

ESTHER  
Psychic? What the fuck?

 

LIZ  
I knew it! I knew there was something weird about her!

 

RORI  
How?

 

LIZ  
The way she goes from all nice and friendly and funny one week to mean and rude the next, the way she always wears that cross around her neck, it’s mysterious.

 

RORI  
Okay? Well, it’s my turn now.

 

ESTHER  
[sarcastic] Whatever could you ask about?

 

RORI  
Shut up. Okay, spirit… What is James thinking of right this second?

 

There’s a short pause, and the then planchette slowly selects eleven letters.

 

RORI  
“Someone here”? But who? Why doesn’t it say? I’m going to ask.

 

ESTHER  
It’s not your turn, Rori.

 

RORI  
Can you ask for me?

 

ESTHER  
No, I already have a question planned.

 

RORI  
Pretty please?

 

ESTHER  
You can ask next time, okay? Spirit, my question is…

 

She looks at SANDY.

 

ESTHER  
Why is Jake dating Tara if he’s so in love with Sandy?

 

SANDY looks at ESTHER with confusion, as the planchette moves around the board three times.

 

ESTHER  
“Gay”?

 

SANDY  
He’s not gay. He literally told me that he’s not gay.

 

LIZ  
The spirits must be broken.

 

SANDY  
Don’t say that! They’ll hear you.

 

LIZ  
Jesus Christ.

 

ESTHER  
Look, maybe we should take a break.

 

RORI  
No way! I need to know who James was thinking about!

 

SANDY takes her finger off of the planchette and checks her phone.

 

ESTHER  
Rori, come on.

 

RORI  
Please.

 

SANDY  
Guys, holy fuck.

 

They all turn and look at her.

 

SANDY  
I just got put into a groupchat with you guys on Insta, by this person called “Inside Your Mind” with two underlines between each word. And they said “Does Sophie still have feelings for me?” “Why doesn’t Brianna want to use the Ouija board?” “What is James thinking of right this second?” “Why is Jake dating Tara if he’s so in love with Sandy?”

 

RORI  
Oh my God!

 

SANDY  
Ghosts are on Instagram now.

 

ESTHER  
This is like a really shit episode of Doctor Who.

 

RORI  
Is it you doing it?

 

ESTHER  
No, I was going for it the whole time.

 

RORI  
Liz?

 

LIZ  
No. I would never ruin your fun.

 

RORI  
Liz, I think--

 

The lights in the room go out suddenly and RORI and SANDY scream loudly.

 

ESTHER [O.S.]  
It’s just a power outage, it’s okay.

 

SANDY [O.S.]  
It’s _ghosts_!


	3. CLIP THREE: "There's No One"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 19TH, 10:25**

 

There’s an opening shot of the roofs of the caravans.

 

INT. KITCHEN, CARAVAN

 

The GIRL SQUAD all sit around a table, with various breakfast foods in front of them.

 

RORI  
I mean, it’s like I got struck by lightning. Of course James likes me, what sort of single guy would say no to a girl? He just doesn’t want to have a girlfriend during GCSE time, because we’ll both be really busy and stressed and we’ll have no time for each other.

 

BRIANNA  
God, please don’t mention GCSEs.

 

SANDY  
I don’t even want to _think_ about them until I have to.

 

RORI  
Okay, okay…

 

There’s a comfortable pause as the GIRL SQUAD - minus RORI - all eat.

 

BRIANNA  
Isn't today the beginning of Pesach?

 

ESTHER  
Not 'til sunset, so I can still get that bread.

 

BRIANNA  
Oh, hell yeah. I can't eat meat all day, so I guess I'll just starve to death.

 

There's a pause, LIZ looking over at RORI.

 

LIZ  
Rori, do you want some toast?

 

RORI  
No thanks.

 

There’s a short, awkward pause.

 

LIZ  
Why not?

 

RORI  
Um, I’m gluten intolerant.

 

LIZ  
Since when?

 

RORI  
Since forever. I looked up the symptoms recently and I had them.

 

LIZ  
What are they, then?

 

RORI takes a big drink of water and shrugs.

 

ESTHER  
I’ll Google it.

 

LIZ sighs as she watches RORI take another drink, looking concerned, but not saying anything.

 

ESTHER groans.

 

ESTHER  
Rori, this signal’s not working again.

 

RORI  
Yeah, I tried to message my granny for Erik’s number, for him to help with the electric, you know, and-- Holy shit, I got a signal.

 

ESTHER  
What did she say?

 

RORI reads the text and gasps.

 

RORI  
She said, “Who’s Erik? There’s no one who works at the site.”

 

The GIRL SQUAD all look at each other with fear and confusion, the camera resting on each of their individual faces as creepy music plays.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Your Body Needs Potatoes"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 19TH, 15:16**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, CARAVAN

 

BRIANNA sits by the window, looking boredly out of it, as ESTHER, SANDY and LIZ sit on the sofa, SANDY on her phone as ESTHER looks over her shoulder, LIZ still reading Pride and Prejudice, as RORI does sit ups on the floor.

 

SANDY  
Guys, do you think I should ask the spirit who they are on Insta?

 

RORI  
[out of breath] Do it.

 

BRIANNA  
You’re not gonna get an answer, you know.

 

RORI sits up properly, as ESTHER takes the phone from SANDY, and BRIANNA continues to stares ominously out of the window.

 

RORI  
Hey Brianna?

 

BRIANNA doesn’t respond in any way.

 

RORI  
Are you psychic?

 

BRIANNA turns sharply and looks at her.

 

BRIANNA  
Why the hell would you think that?

 

RORI  
I was… just wondering.

 

ESTHER  
Guys, it says that there are no trains or buses home until tomorrow.

 

LIZ  
Are you kidding?

 

ESTHER  
Unfortunately not.

 

SANDY  
Guys, this is just like a horror movie! And we all know which one of us is gonna die first.

 

LIZ  
Come on, you guys don’t seriously think Erik is out to get us?

 

RORI and SANDY nod, as BRIANNA stares back out the window.

 

ESTHER  
I mean…

 

LIZ  
Even you?

 

ESTHER shrugs.

 

LIZ  
Come on, what’s he going to do? We’re in a caravan site with lots of people, and there’s five of us and one of him. The most damage he can do is a scratch on a face or something.

 

There’s a pause, as no one answers.

 

LIZ  
Well, if we’re stuck here, we might as well have fun, right?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah. Liz is right.

 

LIZ smiles widely.

 

ESTHER  
How about me and Sandy clean up in here and you guys go make lunch?

 

LIZ  
That sounds good.

 

BRIANNA doesn’t move.

 

LIZ  
Come on, Brianna, everyone has to help.

 

BRIANNA  
I don’t feel well. 

 

LIZ  
You’re just being lazy.

 

BRIANNA glares at LIZ, as LIZ raises her hands in surrender.

 

LIZ  
Just you and me, Rori, come on.

 

LIZ walks out of the room and RORI gets up, looking at BRIANNA for a second, and then follows LIZ out.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

LIZ pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket as RORI walks in.

 

LIZ  
Okay, I got this Irish stew recipe online - it’s Jamie Oliver, so you know it’s good. I’ll start on the carrots if you can start the potatoes.

 

RORI gets out two bags, one of carrots and one of potatoes, and puts them on the kitchen counter.

 

RORI  
What do we do?

 

LIZ  
Uh, just peel them to start, okay?

 

RORI  
Okay.

 

LIZ and RORI start to peel their respective vegetables in silence.

 

RORI  
Um, why are we making this?

 

LIZ  
Well, Brianna mentioned it being a thing she liked back in Ireland, so I wanted to try and make it for her. To, you know, try and be better friends.

 

RORI  
That’s nice.

 

LIZ  
Thanks.

 

There's an uncomfortable pause.

 

RORI  
Um, I didn’t know that you needed potatoes for stew.

 

LIZ  
It’s, like, the main thing.

 

RORI  
Oh. Okay. I just don’t really like potatoes that much anymore.

 

LIZ  
Why not?

 

RORI  
Just don’t. Plus, I read somewhere that they’re really bad for you, you know, health-wise and stuff, so…

 

LIZ sighs.

 

RORI  
Um, what do I do with this now?

 

LIZ  
Just chop it up, average sized, we need five of them, so…

 

RORI  
Okay, thanks.

 

There’s a long pause as they continues chopping and peeling and such.

 

LIZ  
Rori, you know that potatoes aren’t unhealthy, right?

 

RORI doesn’t look at LIZ.

 

LIZ  
Your body  _ needs  _ potatoes.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but not  _ really _ .

 

LIZ  
Rori, do you know what’s so good about potatoes?

 

RORI  
[laughing] Are you trying to get me to do science? On the holidays?

 

LIZ  
No. I’m just trying to tell you… some fun facts. Like, did you know that potatoes contain a lot of starch? Starch gives you a lot of energy, which you need for all of your gym activities, right?

 

RORI  
Yeah, but I can get energy for more healthy things, because potatoes have a lot of carbs in them, so that’s not good.

 

LIZ  
Carbs are good for you, Rori. They contain  _ energy _ , and lots of fibre, which helps your body fight diseases. Hey, do you know what else is in potatoes that keeps your body disease free?

 

RORI  
You sound like a really bad ad for potatoes.

 

LIZ  
Vitamin C. It’s an antioxidant. It helps to get rid of all of the bad chemicals inside you, like ones that can give you colds or cancer or… old, wrinkly skin. 

 

RORI looks at LIZ.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but…

 

LIZ  
Isn’t it cool? That one little thing can help you that much?

 

RORI  
Yeah. It is.

 

LIZ gets out a bowl and puts her carrots into it, getting some butter out of the fridge.

 

LIZ  
And--

 

RORI  
Don’t tell me butter’s good for you. It’s  _ literally  _ all fat.

 

LIZ  
Well, fat can be good for you.

 

RORI laughs.

 

RORI  
No way.

 

LIZ  
It helps to protect your organs and it keeps your body warm, as well as helping you absorb nutrients and produce important hormones.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but… It’s  _ butter _ , come on.

 

LIZ  
It also has protein in it, did you know that?

 

RORI  
Well… No, not really.

 

LIZ  
If you want to be strong enough to do all of your sit ups, you need protein.

 

RORI  
Yeah… Hey, Liz?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

RORI  
How do you know so much about food?

 

LIZ stops what she’s doing, not answering for a moment as she takes a deep breath.

 

She turns to face RORI and gasps.

 

RORI looks behind herself as sees ERIK staring in through the window, and she screams loudly, running back into the living room, LIZ running after her.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Freak Out"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 19TH, 20:24**

 

There are shots of the beach and roofs of the caravans at night, as the girls talk.

 

RORI [O.S.]  
Has anyone taken self defense courses?

 

ESTHER [O.S.]  
Yeah, I have.

 

LIZ [O.S.]  
Jesus Christ.

 

SANDY [O.S.]  
God, I won’t be able to sleep tonight.

 

RORI [O.S.]  
_If_ you sleep tonight.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, CARAVAN

 

RORI, ESTHER, LIZ, and SANDY all sit on a sofa, BRIANNA sitting across from them, as creepy music plays.

 

SANDY  
Girls, whatever happens here, we can’t split up. We’ve all seen horror movies.

 

LIZ  
Guys, he could just want something else. Something that isn’t murder.

 

RORI  
[sarcastic] Yeah, the reason he was looking in our window was because he wants to fuck us!

 

ESTHER  
Actually, that makes sense. You know how men are.

 

RORI  
Well, you want sex too.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah! But not right here, right this second!

 

LIZ  
Can we please not talk about _that_ right now?

 

SANDY  
Guys, what do we _do_? Rori, if your mum doesn’t answer within the next two minutes, I will legally have to call the police.

 

RORI  
That’s… not how it works.

 

SANDY  
We could be murdered at any minute, this is how it works!

 

BRIANNA  
[ominous] The police won’t do anything.

 

The girls all turn to BRIANNA.

 

ESTHER  
I mean, you’re absolutely right, but go off.

 

BRIANNA  
I said what I had to say.

 

SANDY gets out her phone.

 

SANDY  
There’s a human person stalking us. The police will help, that’s what they do.

 

BRIANNA  
Put your phone away. There’s something I have to tell you all.

 

SANDY slowly puts her phone away and BRIANNA takes a deep breath.

 

BRIANNA  
All of you have to promise that you won’t freak out.

 

SANDY  
[freaking out] I’m not freaking out!

 

Everyone looks at her.

 

SANDY  
Okay, okay, we’ll be chill.

 

BRIANNA  
Good. Liz?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

BRIANNA  
Remember when you ask me why I wear my crucifix?

 

LIZ  
[suspicious] Yeah?

 

BRIANNA  
Well, it… It’s fucking hard to explain, but… I don’t know, I guess it helps me see things no one else can see.

 

There’s a short pause as the rest of the girls exchange a look.

 

BRIANNA  
Every woman in my family has been able to… see things, I don’t know. It’s in our blood, the crucifix helps to make the visions clearer.

 

LIZ  
So… you’re psychic?

 

BRIANNA  
If that’s what you want to call it, yes. And, um… Ever since we’ve got here, I’ve been getting really strong images in my mind. Like, stronger than anything I’ve experienced before. And they were of Erik.

 

There’s a long pause, as all of the girls look frightened.

 

SANDY  
What… Um, what did you see?

 

BRIANNA  
Images from another time.

 

SANDY  
Holy fuck!

 

SANDY looks around wildly.

 

SANDY  
Are you kidding? Oh my God.

 

BRIANNA  
I wish I was kidding.

 

There’s a short pause, and then BRIANNA clutches her head and groans.

 

BRIANNA  
It’s him, I can see him.

 

RORI  
What is it? What do you see?

 

BRIANNA  
It fucking hurts!

 

ESTHER  
Shit, are you--

 

BRIANNA’s head whips around and she stares at the door to her right.

 

BRIANNA  
He’s right there. On the other side of that door.

 

RORI  
Oh my God, I’m seriously going to cry.

 

ESTHER  
Can you tell us what Erik wants?

 

BRIANNA  
He… He wants to be seen.

 

LIZ  
What the fuck?

 

BRIANNA  
He’s-- God, I can hear his thoughts! He says that people like him have to be seen. People who are a little different.

 

SANDY holds up her hands.

 

SANDY  
Guys, I’m legit shaking.

 

BRIANNA traces her crucifix.

 

BRIANNA  
I can’t do this on my own, I’m not strong enough. I need you all to help me.

 

LIZ  
Help you with what?

 

BRIANNA  
Help me defeat him. To defeat him, we have to see him, and then he’ll disappear forever.

 

BRIANNA slowly stands up.

 

BRIANNA  
I’ll walk in front, okay? I’ll protect you all. Are you guys ready?

 

RORI stands up first and walks behind BRIANNA, followed shortly by ESTHER, and then LIZ.

 

They all look at SANDY, who groans and then gets up with them.

 

BRIANNA, LIZ, ESTHER and SANDY slowly walk towards the door, SANDY holding onto ESTHER’s arm tightly.

 

BRIANNA puts her hand on the door handle and SANDY whimpers.

 

BRIANNA opens the door and there’s nothing behind it. She slowly turns around and gasps.

 

BRIANNA  
He’s there, he’s right behind you!

 

LIZ, ESTHER and SANDY turn around, all of them screaming, to see RORI wearing the white mask from before and yelling at them.

 

BRIANNA and RORI laugh loudly as the others speak, all of them joining in the laughter as well.

 

SANDY  
Fucking hell!

 

ESTHER  
Are you kidding me?! You scared the shit out of me!

 

LIZ  
Fuck!

 

SANDY  
This is-- Fuck! Fuck you guys!

 

BRIANNA and RORI high five as RORI takes the mask off.

 

LIZ  
That was _actually_ terrible.

 

RORI  
Come on, it was funny.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but still!

 

SANDY  
Oh my God, I thought we were all gonna die! You bitches!

 

BRIANNA  
You were so fucking scared! It was hilarious!

 

ESTHER  
It was!

 

RORI  
You were shitting yourself too, Esther!

 

ESTHER  
Fuck off!

 

SANDY rubs her eyes.

 

BRIANNA  
Are you actually crying?

 

SANDY  
No!

 

LIZ  
Oh my God, you are.

 

SANDY  
I’m not!

 

ESTHER  
It’s okay, Sands, we were all scared.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, I was _shaking_!

 

RORI  
You _were_! It was hilarious!

 

SANDY  
Yeah, I knew it was a prank, so I was trying to be funny.

 

There’s a pause as all of the girls look at SANDY.

 

SANDY  
Okay, I was terrified, but still!

 

They all laugh again.

 

LIZ  
It wasn’t _that_ scary though.

 

RORI  
You were scared too! You should’ve seen your face when Brianna said she was psychic because of her cross!

 

LIZ  
You were scared too!

 

RORI  
I was in on it! I was _acting_!

 

LIZ  
But still, it’s not weird that I believed it.

 

BRIANNA  
You know it’s just a normal necklace, right?

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

BRIANNA  
And my family aren’t witches.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Wait, then what as the deal with Erik?

 

RORI  
Erik’s this electrician apprentice guy who’s helping fix the problems at the site!

 

SANDY  
Are you kidding?! He’s not a ghost?

 

RORI  
Why do you think he was outside when the signal came back?

 

SANDY  
Fucking hell!

 

LIZ  
So everything was bullshit?

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah! I made this fake Instagram account to fuck with all of you guys when you were playing with the Ouija board, it was so funny, you were all so fucking scared!

 

SANDY  
That was you!?

 

BRIANNA  
Hell yeah!

 

SANDY  
Fuck!

 

BRIANNA  
So then we kept fucking with you because it was so much fun, and it _worked_!

 

ESTHER  
That was really good acting, girls.

 

RORI does a curtsy.

 

SANDY  
But it was also really sick! Like… Fuck!

 

All of them girls begin to sit down again.

 

LIZ  
But what about the Ouija board stuff? Was _that_ real?

 

ESTHER  
It said that Brianna was psychic and that Jake was gay. I doubt it.

 

RORI looks disappointed as LIZ’s phone beeps.

 

SANDY  
But it said that Sophie still has feelings for me, and I think that’s true.

 

LIZ picks up her phone and sees that she has an Instagram message from JAMES saying “Hey, how’s your holidays going?”

 

ESTHER  
Mm hmm… And it didn’t directly say that Jake’s gay. It just said “gay”, so… It’s all fake anyway

 

SANDY  
But still… The fright of my fucking life, oh my God.

 

BRIANNA  
You know, I’m never going to let y’all forget this.

 

SANDY  
Oh my God.

 

RORI  
The Oscar for best actress goes to… Brianna!

 

She applauds as the rest of the girls laugh, LIZ laughing with them.

 

She sends JAMES a message saying “Good. You’ll never believe the shit that just went down.”

 

JAMES answers immediately with “What happened????”

 

ESTHER  
Seriously though, oh my God.

 

LIZ smiles at her phone, typing quickly as _“Everybody Talks” by Neon Trees_ starts to play.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
